Patent document 1 discloses a LED (Light Emitting Diode) bulb having a radio communication function. This LED bulb has an LED module including a substrate with a plurality of LED elements mounted thereon, a heat sink disposed right under the LED module, and a communication driver module including a circuit substrate housed inside the heat sink with an antenna wire for radio communications. The antenna wire for radio communications is drawn outside of the heat sink and is disposed in a position where it does not block emitted light of the LED elements (see, for example, paragraphs 0018, 0024 and 0036 in the specification and FIGS. 2 and 3 of Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-228130